epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Hawk
) Carlsbad, California |hair = Brown (later Gray) |eyes = Blue |image2 = Casual clothes = |-|Skate gear = |ERBnumber = Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky |vs = Wayne Gretzky |releasedate = December 12, 2016 |votecount = TBA |location = A skate park Tony Hawk's American Wasteland An ice hockey rink Tony Hawk's swimming pool}} Tony Hawk battled Wayne Gretzky in Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Anthony Frank "Tony" Hawk, also known by his nickname "The Birdman", was born on May 12th, 1968, in Carlsbad, California. He is a professional skateboarder, actor, and owner of the skateboard company Birdhouse. Hawk is well-known for completing the first documented 900 and for his licensed video game titles, published by Activision. He is widely considered to be one of the most successful and influential pioneers of modern vertical skateboarding. He is also well-known for his involvement in various television shows and video games, such as Fameless and the Pro Skater franchise. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I can skate better than this church boy turd can! Not Cash Money, it's just Wayne versus Birdman! You got your whole league to protect and adore you, So which goon's gonna take this battle for you? (Ooh!) I'm the dude who blew up extreme sports! That nose looks like you've seen some extreme snorts! I mean, look at that thing! That slope is gigantic! Even I wouldn't fly off a ramp that titanic! And all the ice underneath you will get melted into water When I hit you with a trick that's even hotter than your daughter! You're old and you're basic; your talent is faded! And Oiler alert: you're about to get traded! I drop rhymes like I'm dropping into a half-pipe! I'll thrash this asswipe, hit you like a hash pipe! (Uh!) Keep your mittens on, Gretzky; you're too clean! I got this covered like gravy on poutine! 'Verse 2:' Great One, Wayne! Let me say something, Wayne! I got 99 problems, and you ain't one, Wayne! You'll catch a pop shove-it to the mullet if you tempt me! Your threats are like my swimming pools, bruh: empty! 'Verse 3:' Man, you should hit the buzzer 'cause it's time to change lines! You put that joke in the top shelf of lame rhymes! This ain't typical sports; I use centripetal force While you prance around in 4-pound icy diaper shorts! I try to watch you on TV, but I can't see the puck! Hockey used to have guts, but now the teams Mighty Suck! I taught kids around the world that there's nothing they can't do! Put more souls into skating than some Vans shoes! Scrapped lyrics You're a pro on the ice, but a rookie when rappin'! Now I see why the Rangers demoted this captain! Trivia *Hawk is the eighth rapper not to have subtitles in a significant section of their rap, after John Lennon, Bill O'Reilly, the Doctor, Robin, Deadpool, Frederick the Great, and Catherine the Great. **He is the ninth if Pompey the Great, a cameo who started rapping but was interrupted, is counted. **The two lines are "And you ain't one, Wayne!" and the word "bruh". *He is the eighth rapper to appear in black-and-white. **He is the seventh rapper to appear both in color and in black-and-white during the battle, after Adolf Hitler, Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe, Martin Luther King, Jr., Harry Houdini, and Frederick Douglass. ***He is the first rapper who was not deceased when the battle was released to do so. *He also makes a brief appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 in the thumbnail for Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky. Gallery Tony Hawk Black and White.png|Tony Hawk in black-and-white Nice Peter turning into Tony Hawk.png|Nice Peter turning into Hawk Nice Peter as Tony Hawk without helmet.png|Nice Peter's wig as Hawk, which is worn under his helmet Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky Category:Nice Peter